I have the power
by Lizztap
Summary: Arizona realizes she has the power to be happy and being a good man in a storm doesn't mean you let everyone walk all over you.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"So I figured she couldn't be that big of a bitch and would let me spend some time with Sofia over Christmas if I stayed in town. Do you mind if I stay with you? " Callie asked Meredith talking about her ex wife over a skype session as Alex walked into the kitchen over hearing the conversation. " Are you serious Torres? Are you really going to sit there and call Arizona names when she gave you permission to take Sofia when she didn't have to? How can you be so selfish? You let your lawyer attack her professionally and personally in court basically calling her a slut who cares more about her work than her kid. You know Torres, you're not perfect. You seem to forget that I know you were bumping uglies with Sloan while you were involved with Hahn. Robbins tried in therapy. You were the one who walked out on that, and don't think I don't know what you did the night before you walked out. That almost broke her. That was low even for you. So grow up!" He screamed as he stormed off.

Meredith and Callie both sat in silence for a moment when Meredith finally said " I'm going to go check on him. Of course you are welcome to stay here, I'll talk to you later, bye" and Callie was left staring at a blank screen as Meredith disconnected the call. All she could see was her reflection. Not liking what she saw, she quickly turned off her IPad.

Meredith walked into the living room to see Alex sulking blindly changing the channels on the television without even staying on a station long enough to even see what was on. Meredith reached over and took the remote out of his hand and turned off the tv.

"Don't start" he grumbled. They sat in silence for a while and Meredith got up and got a couple of beers, handing one to Alex, she asked " Do you want to tell me what that was about?" He sighed and responded "I'm just tired of Torres always saying crap and trying to make it like Arizona is the bad guy, and Arizona takes it because she doesn't want to hurt Callie or Sofia. What do you care any way? You testified for Callie?"

"Alex, I testified for Callie because she asked. Arizona never asked" said Meredith

"I didn't really help Callie much, because it was probably my testimony that caused Callie to lose. So what else is going on?"

"Mer, she's a good person. She made a mistake, she shouldn't have to pay for it for the rest of her life. I feel bad, I didn't testify for her when I should have, I should have been on that plane. She shouldn't have lost her leg and suffer from PTSD. She wouldn't have cheated and her life wouldn't have been ruined if it wasn't for me. Do you know that through all of this with DeLuca, even though she was mad at me, she still stood up for me? Catherine Avery wanted to fire me. Arizona wouldn't let her. Arizona told her that if she tried to fire me, she would need to find a new fetal surgeon as well. She was willing to give all that up for me. I'm the one who beat the crap out of her roommate. All I'm saying is everyone deserves a second chance." He looked up when Meredith said " Alex, you know that Arizona knows that Catherine Avery would never fire her, there are only like 6 fetal surgeons in the country and none as successful as Arizona."

Alex jumped up and turned to Meredith and stared her down. He said " See, I don't understand you. You were in a plane crash with her. She's been nothing but nice and supportive of you.. when you were attacked, she stepped up to help with the kids. Why is it so hard for everyone to treat her with some sort of respect?" Alex stormed off to his room and slammed the door. Meredith sat there thinking about their conversation when she realized that Alex was right and she thought about how they gravitated to each other when the plane crashed in the middle of downtown a few years ago and afterwards they went their separate ways like it never happened and she vowed to do better.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day Meredith and Maggie were walking into the attending's lounge when Meredith noticed that Arizona was standing in front of her locker putting on her lab coat. "Hey Arizona, do you want to go to Joe's tonight after work for drinks?"

Both Maggie and Arizona looked at Meredith like she had grown two heads.

"Um, no thanks... I have an early start in the morning." said Arizona as she turned to leave. Meredith then said "What about tomorrow then?" Arizona just stared at Meredith and then back to Maggie who looked just as confused and said "we'll see" as she hurriedly exited the room before anything else could be asked of her.

Meredith looked up and said "What?" because she could feel Maggie's eyes boring into her. Maggie said "Well that was weird. What was that about?" "Nothing really, Alex just brought it to my attention that we could all be a little bit nicer to Arizona especially since she is all alone now."

"Who is all alone? Said Bailey as she walked into the attendings lounge to get a cup of coffee. Meredith sighed and said "Arizona" Bailey squinted at Meredith and said "What are you up to? I don't need you doing anything that's going on to drive her out of this hospital. There have been people sniffing around here for months trying to recruit Robbins and I don't need you interfering. Don't be starting any trouble. We don't need any trouble around here."

Meredith became exasperated and said "I'm just trying to be nice!" Right then a screeching noise went off as both Maggie's and Meredith's pagers went off "911 to the pit" she said and as they were running out of the room Bailey hollered after them. "Don't start any trouble Grey".

Later in the day Arizona and April were in the cafeteria eating when Arizona brought up her encounter with Meredith earlier. "What do you think that was about?" Arizona asked. April said "Maybe she was just being nice?" "But why? I mean she's never been mean to me, but she's always been Callie's friend...Oh my God! Do you think something is wrong with Callie? Or Sofia?" She said in a panic. "Arizona! Nothing is wrong with Callie or Sofia. Don't you talk to Sofia every night?" "Yes, I bought her an iPad so we can FaceTime every night. I guess if something was wrong I would know...but it was just really weird." April asked "Are you going to have Sofia for Thanksgiving?" "No, Blake has to work and Callie is taking Sofia to Miami."

"What are we talking about?" says Meredith as she placed her tray down and sat next to Arizona. "Um, Thanksgiving?" Said April, looking awkwardly at Arizona. Now she understood what Arizona was saying earlier "Oh! we should all spend it together this year. Have a big thing at my house? Maggie can cook. " said Meredith smiling at the two. "Oh well, I'm not sure if I will be working or not" said Arizona and Meredith looked up and said "Arizona...we are on the board so we don't have to work on holidays, so it's settled then, Thanksgiving at my house."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Arizona dropped her purse and keys on the table by the door and went straight to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine. She was very tired and wanted nothing more than a hot bath and a warm bed. She checked the time and decided it was still early enough for her to FaceTime Sofia. She picked up her iPad and was waiting for Sofia to answer when Callie picked up. "Oh Callie? Hi, um where is Sofia?" She was kind of miffed, she bought Sofia the iPad so she wouldn't have to talk to Callie. "She is getting out of the bathtub, we are behind because I had to work late, oh here she is. Um bye Arizona." "Bye Callie, hey baby girl" she said to her pride and joy and spent the next 15 minutes listening to her little girl talk about her day at school and then with the babysitter. Arizona wondered again for the hundredth time if she made the right decision letting her daughter go and live in New York with her other Mother and her girlfriend. Sofia yawned really big and Arizona told the little girl that she needed to head to bed "I miss you Momma" said the little girl. "I know, I miss you too. I love you baby girl" and Arizona sang a little song that was her special song with little one until she could hear soft snores coming from Sofia and then she disconnected the call.

Callie was in the doorway listening the whole time. Callie hadn't seen Arizona in a while and she realized how much she missed seeing the blonde. Usually Sofia answers the call and the only interaction they have is in email and texts. She could hear the sadness in her ex wife's voice and noticed that the smile didn't reach her eyes until Sofia came into view. She started to think that maybe Alex was right and she was a horrible person dragging Sofia across the country for her girlfriend when she knew deep down that this relationship was nothing like the one she had with Arizona. She loved Penny, but more like in a safe and I'm not going to get hurt kind of way. This was nothing like the fiery relationship she had with her ex wife, where everything was so full of passion.

Arizona climbed out of the bathtub, pulled on her bathrobe and grabbed her crutches and walked into her bedroom to finish getting ready for bed. She was still shook up from unexpectedly seeing Callie earlier and knew it was going to be a long night which was not good, she had an early board meeting and a schedule full of consults and 2 surgeries tomorrow. She contemplated another glass of wine to help her sleep but knew that too much alcohol sometimes brought on her nightmares and that could trigger her phantom limb pain. She climbed into bed and turned out the bedside lamp and prepared herself for a long night. Slowly she could feel the tears coming and she couldn't fight them anymore. She cried herself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Arizona walked into the board room and Meredith waved her over saying " I saved you a seat". "Um thanks" she replied as she sat down as Bailey walked in closing the door behind her. Bailey looked around the room at all of her board members and right when it was starting to feel really awkward with silence she stated " I know you all have been freezing Dr Minnick out of your OR's and that is not acceptable and it stops today!"

Meredith started to speak and she was hushed by Bailey. "Dr Webber, do you have something you would like to share?" Richard cleared his throat and said "Bailey is right. We have to do this for the future of our hospital." He paused and looked around and continued by saying " I know you all were being loyal to me and I appreciate it, but we need to find a way to work together with Dr Minnick to ensure the success of this hospital ." He smiled meekly at Bailey and sat back down.

The room was quiet and Bailey brought up the business of Alex. "So we reinstate him with a 2% pay cut and a 90 day probation. All in agreement?" And as much as they wanted to argue with her, they knew she meant business. The meeting continued with mundane details about gauze suppliers and just when she thought she was going to fall asleep due to her lack of sleep last night, Arizona's cell phone started to vibrate on the table in front of her. The screen flashed a picture of Callie from happier times and Arizona grabbed it off the table but not before Meredith saw who was calling. Arizona excused herself and left the room.

The meeting was over and Meredith ran out to nearest bathroom, she hated these early meetings and usually filled up on caffeine to prevent falling asleep. She ran in and almost knocked someone down, she grabbed the other person who she realized was Arizona and started to apologize for running her down when she noticed that Arizona had been crying. "Hey, are you okay?" "Um, yeah, sure. I'm fine" she lied as she headed towards the door. She suddenly stopped and said "Grey? Did you still want to get drinks tonight?" Meredith said "sure, is 6:00 okay?" Arizona said "Great, meet you in the lobby at 6"

Arizona spent the rest of the day avoiding Eliza Minnick. The doctor had been hounding her to take her out for drinks and Arizona could kick herself for ever agreeing to it. She had thought maybe this could be her chance. She had thought that Dr Minnick might be the one to help her get over her ex wife once and for all. But now she regretted it and she couldn't help but wonder if that was for the same reasons.

She was lucky when her last surgery was postponed due to her patient having a slight fever and after catching up on all her charting she sent Meredith a text informing her that she finished early and she would just meet her at Joe's.

By the time that Meredith arrived, Arizona had was already slightly tipsy. Meredith sat next to her and ordered another round for them both. She was a little leery as she had never experienced a drunk Arizona before. Arizona had been drunk at the infamous dinner party, but Meredith was a little preoccupied that night to notice.

Meredith asked Arizona "Are you okay? Did Callie do something?" Arizona snorted "yes she did something, she took my baby across the country so she could be with her Perfect Pretty Penny" that's when the tears started and Meredith noticed that the bar was filling up and she knew how private Arizona was so she paid their tab and

guided Arizona out of the bar. She didn't want the whole hospital talking about the blonde.

She grabbed them a cab and decided that Arizona was just going to go home with her. Alex or Maggie would be at the house and could help her with the blonde. Arizona just kept her head on Meredith's shoulder and continued to cry until they arrived.

Maggie had already put the kids down for the night. "What happened?" Maggie wanted to know as she noticed that the blue eyes were red and puffy. Arizona grabbed a bottle of tequila and plopped down on the couch took a big swig, looked up and said "my little girl lost her first tooth this morning and I missed it, I'm missing everything. I gave her up and I'm missing everything" Maggie looked at Meredith and shrugged and asked Arizona "So why did you? Give her up...I mean" Arizona took another big gulp right out of the bottle and said "Callie was... um...sad, she was crying all the time and I just wanted to make her happy. I mean, I couldn't do that when we were married..." right then something clicked with Meredith and she said "Oh my God! You are still in love with her." Arizona took another big drink and said sheepishly "I don't want to be." Maggie just sat there with her mouth wide open before she blurted out "But why? I mean from what I heard, she said some awful stuff about you in court" Meredith glared at her sister and turned to Arizona and said "you need to move on, Arizona "

Meredith found some clothes for the blonde to change into and Arizona said" I have to take off my leg, I don't have crutches here. Maybe I should just go home." Meredith sighed and told her "you won't need them, if you need to get up just yell for me or Maggie and we'll help you" Arizona couldn't help herself she had to ask "why are you being so nice to me? Its kinda weird, I mean you're Callie's friend."

"Arizona, we're friends... I mean we were in a plane crash together. I realize that I may not have always shown it, but we are friends" said Meredith as she directed Arizona to Amelia's old bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Meredith was walking down the hallway at the hospital when her cell phone started ringing. She saw it was Callie and answered "Hey Callie, what's up? Is everything okay?"

Callie started in right away "I know it's not fair of me to ask you this, but do you know if Arizona was out with Richard last night for 'trivia night'? I already called and checked with an intern, so I know she didn't have a surgery. I can't believe she would do this to Sofia, she was all excited about showing Arizona her missing tooth and she didn't even bother to call or FaceTime all for a chance to slut around, unbelievable "

Meredith couldn't believe her ears. " I'm going to stop you right there Callie, Arizona was with me last night. And she was upset. And why does it matter if Arizona goes out? Are you jealous? You don't have the right to be, you have a girlfriend. Remember?"

Callie paused and said "She was with you? She was upset? What happened? Is she okay?"

Meredith sighed and asked "Callie, what's really going on? I know it's not about Sofia's tooth. Talk to me."

Only Callie didn't know how to tell Meredith that it was about the tooth. It was a moment they should have shared as a family. Like Sofia's first steps or when she started school. She realized after seeing Arizona accidentally on Sofia's iPad how much she missed her and when Sofia's tooth came out, she realized how close she had come to missing it and if it wasn't for Arizona's selflessness she would have. She couldn't admit that it did bother her to hear that Arizona was moving on and going out. Meredith was right, she didn't have any right to be jealous but it did bother her. Right as she was going to answer Meredith, her pager went off and she told Meredith that she had to go and disconnected the call.

Meredith hung up and turned into the attendings lounge and saw Arizona talking to Richard. She busied herself making a cup of coffee and pretending to look at a magazine that someone had left on the counter.

"Richard, I want to be there for you, like you were there for me. I will refuse to let her in my OR. They aren't going to fire the only fetal surgeon on this side of the country. Bailey knows I have nothing keeping me in Seattle, i've had this conversation with her." Richard smiled at her and said "Arizona, thank you for sticking up for me but I meant what I said in the board meeting. It's what is best for the hospital. And how many times do I have to tell you, you can't leave Seattle" he placed a fatherly hand on her shoulder and said "let me know if you are up for trivia, it's been a while" as he was exiting the room.

Arizona turned and noticed Meredith standing there looking guilty about being caught eavesdropping and Meredith finally spoke up and said "so, are you and Richard going out for trivia night?"

"Um, no. I don't do that anymore, I haven't since the custody hearing" Replied Arizona.

"Why not?" Said Meredith, "you're an adult, you are allowed to have fun, it's been almost 6 months" Arizona looked up with sad eyes and said " Callie thinks I'm a slut, I'm not doing that anymore" as she turned and left the room leaving Meredith looking dumbfounded.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Later that day Arizona was walking with Alex through the Peds ward reviewing cases that he missed while he was out and Arizona was letting him know how happy she was that he was back when Dr Minnick approached "Dr Robbins, I am glad I found you. I wanted to let you know that I will be in your OR this afternoon for your fetal aortic valvuplasty." She said as she appeared to stand too close to the fetal surgeon.

Arizona stepped back and said "No thanks, Dr Minnick, I perform surgeries on tiny humans while they are still in utero, I allow residents to observe. They do not participate and I don't need you in there interfering or getting in my way, so again, no thanks" Dr Minnick started to protest when Arizona walked away with Alex on her heels. He smirked and said "you know she's going to rat you out to Bailey right?" Arizona replied "Let her, Bailey and I have an arrangement, she leaves me alone and I bring patients from all over the country to fix their unborn babies while bringing fame and fortune to this hospital or I start paying attention to all the headhunters that are trying to recruit me. Dr Minnick is just trying to get under my skin."

"You mean in your pants?" Alex said as Arizona groaned "what are you talking about Alex?" He just shook his head and said "she's into you, you should jump on that." Arizona looked him in the eye and said "That is not an option, she is trying to take Richard's job. I wouldn't do that to him".

Meanwhile in New York, Callie was having a hard time, she was really feeling guilty about uprooting Sofia and taking her across the country. The little girl was not as talkative lately and she knew she missed her other mother and her friends, every day Sofia would ask when they were going back home. To be honest, she missed Seattle too. This had not turned out the way she had hoped it would. Things with her and Penny weren't going as smooth as she expected either. Penny was having a hard time adjusting to living with a 6 year old and Callie was adjusting to not having her girlfriend around very much. She was seriously reconsidering her decision.

Arizona had only been able to visit once since they moved and there was a storm that caused a lot of turbulence on the flight and she had suffered a panic attack. She had to spend the first whole day she was in New York sedated instead of with her daughter as planned. This was definitely becoming a decision that she was regretting.

Callie didn't want Penny winning the Preminger grant to be just like when Arizona won the Carter Madison grant and it wasn't the same, it was much worse.

How did she keep getting herself in these situations? As much as she wanted to deny it, Arizona was right when she told Callie that she loved the idea of being in love, and in her haste to keep this relationship she jumped at the chance to fight her ex wife for custody and move with her newly found girlfriend. She accelerated the relationship to prevent from failing another relationship. She really needed to re think this decision.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I'm telling you Mer," Alex said in between bites of his mediocre cafeteria burger "Dr Minnick is into her but she won't even consider it because of Dr Webber".

Meredith stole one of Alex's fries and said "I'll talk to Richard, he used to be her wingman. He can get this going." Maggie sits there contemplating and finally spoke up "Meredith, are you sure this is a good idea? Bailey did tell you not to interfere, to not start any trouble." "I'm not interfering, I'm trying to be a good friend, oh look there's Richard" she said as she waived him over and started to explain her idea to him. Richard agreed that Arizona needed to move on but he told them "we went out for months and she never was really interested in anything that wasn't casual."

Maggie said "why don't we invite them both to Joe's?" They decided that was a great idea, Richard went to find Arizona and Alex went to find Dr Minnick.

Arizona and Richard walked into Joe's and was waived over to a table by Meredith. Alex got up to get another round for the table. Meredith was trying to talk Arizona into dancing but Arizona just laughed and kept saying she needed more alcohol for that. When Alex returned he handed out drinks and said "hey look who I found at the bar. It's Dr Minnick" "Please, we're not at work, can we just use first names? Call me Eliza" Richard smiled and said "Well Eliza, come sit over here next to Arizona and me" "Arizona will you let me buy that drink now?" Arizona looked up and saw Richard, Meredith and Alex all nodding their heads at her. She just smiled at Eliza and nodded her head in response. After a couple of more rounds Meredith said "okay come on you guys" grabbing Arizona and Eliza and drug them both to the dance floor. After a few fast paced songs the tempo slowed down and a slow song came on and Meredith backed away and said "I'll just sit this one out"

Eliza raised her eyebrows questioningly asking permission and Arizona nodded as Eliza put her hands on Arizona's waist and pulled her closer. Arizona put her arms around the brunette and smiled. Alex and Meredith high fived each other and Richard just laughed and shook his head.

The next day Arizona and Eliza were in the cafeteria eating a late lunch as Meredith and Maggie looked on. Maggie could not believe how happy the blonde seemed. She told Meredith that she thinks they did a good thing. "I haven't seen those dimples in a long time."

The lunches and the coffee breaks continued for the next few weeks. Everyone at the hospital noticed the difference in the blonde, she hasn't been this happy in a while. The gossip was kept to a minimum because too many people respected the double board certified surgeon and her kind personality. But the word was that it was Dr Minnick that had brought the sparkle back in those bright blue eyes.

That in turn, made people more cooperative with the teaching doc. Things were going well at Grey Sloan Memorial.

Things were not going well in New York. Sofia missing her mother more and more was starting to become a different child. She was not as talkative and she was often grumpy. She didn't sleep all through the night and would often end up asking Callie if she could join her. Most nights, Penny was not there so it was not an issue but tonight when Penny came home again to find them both in her bed again, she was not happy and she let Callie know about it.

She was tired of a 6 year ruling their life and relationship. Callie tried to explain to Penny that this was parenthood and Penny simply stated 'I am not a parent '. Penny had hinted on several occasions that if Sofia was not happy with them, then Callie should send her back to live in Seattle. But tonight she didn't hint at it, she flat out gave Callie an ultimatum. Their relationship or the little girl, it was not even an option in Callie's eyes so she made arrangements and they were now staying in a suite at one of her fathers hotels. She wanted desperately to return to Seattle, but wasn't sure what her reception would be if she returned. She really needed a push.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Arizona was talking to April about her concerns regarding Sofia. "I don't think she's happy, she won't say anything but I can tell that she is not herself."

"Well, what does Callie say?" April asked. Arizona explained that they don't really talk, their co-parenting existed mainly in text messages and emails. Arizona told April that she was considering flying out to New York for a visit. April was concerned because of Arizona's last experience on a plane. "April, I don't really have much choice. I have to do this for Sofia. I have to put her first. I need to talk to Bailey about taking some time off"

Bailey stared down Arizona and said "I know you are concerned about Sofia but Torres is more than capable of taking care of your daughter. Now is not a good time to be taking off. We are revamping the residency program and we just got Alex back." Said Bailey as they stood on the crowded pedway. "Well, I'm sorry Bailey but that is not my fault and not my problem. You're right, we did just get Alex back and I have been covering for him as well as my case load. I deserve time off and you know it, you're taking advantage. I am sick and tired of everyone walking all over me. Maybe I should call back the people from Mass General or Hopkins or the Mayo Clinic? Maybe if no one here can put my needs first, maybe I should!"

As she stormed off not caring that she created a scene. Eliza followed Arizona and pulled her into an empty hallway "hey, are you okay?" Arizona was fuming "Everyone around here just thinks they can walk all over me. Well not anymore, I have power and I'm going to use it to my advantage." Eliza put her hand on Arizona's cheek and pulled her towards her and gently placed her lips on Arizona's and said "so use your power, take advantage" Arizona smiled as she kissed the brunette back. Up until now, they had only flirted with each other. This was their first kiss and as Arizona came up for air she felt the tension from her disagreement with Bailey fall away. Eliza stared into those bright blue eyes and said "Let me take you to dinner and you can tell me all about what has gotten you so upset" Arizona agreed and and they both went to change out of their scrubs and would meet up in the lobby.

Meredith knocked on Arizona's office door and heard a muffled "Come in" Arizona was pulling her shirt back over her head was trying to make her hair presentable. "Arizona are you okay? I heard about what happened with Bailey. Do you want to talk about it?"

Meredith asked with concern in her voice. Arizona responded " I'm fine, I probably overreacted. It's just that sometimes I feel like people are taking advantage and it's probably my fault for letting them, but I have authority issues..." she sighed as Meredith interrupted her and said "No Arizona, you're right. People have taken advantage of you, I mean I have and I regret it, I hope you know that. It's about time you stood up for yourself. Authority issues aside, you deserve better and don't take less than that." She studied Arizona applying makeup and noticed how nervous the blonde had become and asked "Arizona, do you have a date?" Arizona smiled nervously and said "I'm not sure it's a date, but Eliza asked me to dinner...after she kissed me" she looked at Meredith who was smiling at her and Arizona suddenly looked at Meredith and said "Oh my God! It is a date! I haven't been with anyone since Callie. Well, I mean I had some casual one night things, but that was just sex, this is different. I actually like Eliza, what if I screw this up? I can't do this...Meredith you need to go cancel for me" Meredith just smiled at the blonde and said "Arizona, you will be fine. Deep breaths. You are not going to screw this up. You deserve to be happy, now come on. Just be yourself. You look beautiful. Go get your girl" as she pushed Arizona out of her office.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Arizona and Eliza met in the lobby and Arizona agreed to drive as it was raining pretty hard and her car was parked closer in the handicapped parking space. She normally didn't use it but on days when the weather was this bad it did have its advantages. She waited until they got settled and turned to Eliza and said "Go ahead...ask" Eliza looked at Arizona and said "Okay, so why do you have handicapped parking?" Arizona replied "Well, I lost a leg. In a plane crash a few years back." Eliza looked at the blonde and said "If you didn't tell me, I would not have known. You are amazing." As she leaned over and placed a kiss on the blondes soft lips. Arizona pulled away before it could become too heated and said "Thanks for that, I hate when people treat me differently." "Except when you can park closer on rainy days?" Eliza replied with a twinkle in her eye. Arizona laughed and thought this one is not going to cut me any slack.

They went to an Italian restaurant not far from the hospital and enjoyed the food, the company and the conversation . Arizona was surprised at how easy it was to open up to the brunette. They had a lot in common. Arizona felt like she had known Eliza forever. The flirting was fun and made Arizona feel things that she hadn't felt since before the plane crash. She knew she had made mistakes in her marriage and was determined to not repeat those.

She said what was on her mind, she wasn't rude about it but she wanted transparency, she wanted open communication. That had always been hard for her but she wanted to change. She wanted to be happy. It was going to be work but she didn't mind. She hadn't had feelings for anyone since her wife. She knew she was still in love with Callie but she also knew she missed her chance.

She learned a lot about Eliza, although at first it annoyed her, she liked her confidence.

It reminded her of herself when she was in residency. She remembered how it felt to be so sure in yourself that it felt like nothing was out of reach. To be on top of the world. She wanted to feel that way again and she could feel Eliza's confidence rubbing off on her.

Arizona noticed the time and didn't realize that they had been talking for almost 3 hours. Eliza would not let her pay since she asked the blonde out. They headed out so Arizona could drop Eliza off at her car. They kissed for several moments until Arizona pulled away. Arizona thanked her for such a good night. She watched Eliza walk away.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Meredith was waiting outside of Arizona's office with two cups of coffee when the blonde came running in. "Ugh, I overslept." "Sure you did" said Meredith. "How was your date?" Smirking at the blonde. "Meredith, we only had dinner, and conversation. That was it. I'm not ready to jump into that kind of relationship right now. I like her, she's very smart and pretty and makes me feel good about myself. I just want to go slow. I was up all night trying to sort my feelings and I am so confused. I love Callie, she's the only person I have ever loved. But she has her Perfect Pretty Penny. I do have a little bit of a crush on Eliza, I can see being with her. But Meredith, I suck at relationships, I'm scared . What should I do? What would you do?"

Meredith tried to reassure her "Well, I think that you owe it to yourself to try to be happy. Relationships are hard. I know that your divorce really messed you up. It did Callie as well and I think the custody trial just made it harder. I do think you need to talk to Callie, I mean you have a daughter together and I know she has moved on, but I think you need to tell her your feelings before you can move on." She didn't want to tell Arizona that the past couple of times she talked to Callie she could tell that she wasn't happy. She hoped that they both came to their senses, she truly just wanted her friends to be happy and she had a feeling that neither would be unless they were together.

Meredith decided to change the subject "So should we invite Eliza to Thanksgiving? It's two weeks away and Maggie is freaking out trying to figure out how much food she needs to prepare." Arizona felt conflicted "Mer, it's your house, your party. You invite who you want. Don't do anything on my account." She paused and said " I'm really worried about Sofia, she doesn't seem herself when I talk to her, has Callie said anything to you?" Meredith shook her head and said "Talk to Callie" as she walked away.

Meredith was right, there was so much she needed to discuss with Callie.

She sent a text- Callie, I would really like to talk to you when you get a chance. Can you please call me so we can have a conversation?- thanks Arizona

Now she would just wait on a response and she could start to piece her life together again. Her thoughts were interrupted by her pager going off. Well, its time to start this day she thought as she left to go to the pit.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After being at work for 12 hours, the last six on her feet in an OR, Arizona wanted nothing more than a hot cup of coffee. She was making her way to the coffee cart in the lobby when Bailey stopped her on the stairs "Robbins, we need to talk." Arizona turned around and said "Listen Miranda, I'm tired and don't have the energy to argue with you right now." Bailey stopped her and said "Arizona, I'm not trying to argue with you. I need to apologize. I realize I have expected a lot of you lately and of course it's not unreasonable for you to take some time off. I know their have been been people recruiting you, we can't lose you Arizona." Arizona was tired and didn't want to have this conversation now "Bailey, can we discuss this later? I am tired and WHOA..."

As she turned back around, her prosthetic got caught on the step and as her body turned, her leg did not as she stumbled and lost her balance and started to fall down the steps. There was a loud 'popping' noise and Bailey didn't know if the noise was Arizona's prosthetic coming off or her hip coming out of the socket. She screamed "as she tried to grab her friend to prevent her falling. She was unsuccessful. Arizona's head hit the steps as she rolled down them and Bailey screamed "Page Hunt 911! Page Neuro! I need a gurney up here." She kneeled down to stabilize the blondes head and neck and started begging her friend to hang in there as a pool of blood gathered around the blonde.

Arizona was unconscious, they were able to move her to an open trauma room. Hunt was in charge and was stabilizing Arizona's hip as it appeared to be dislocated. He feared that it had too much damage to the socket and was concerned the she would need a hip replacement. He needed a CT to confirm. Normally, that type of surgery was routine but he was afraid that with her residual limb, it would be more complicated. Amelia performed a neuro exam and ordered a CT, she feared a subdural hematoma.

As word got around, a crowd had started to gather outside the trauma room. Bailey walked out and told the group of people, " I know you are concerned, we all are. Please give Arizona privacy and get back to work. We will keep you updated."

Meredith and Alex came running up and Bailey told Meredith she could go in and help Hunt and Amelia. She wouldn't let Alex, " you are too close to her, go find Dr Webber and find out who her emergency contact is and contact them, I think it's her parents. There are decisions that are going to need to be made." Alex agreed and ran off to find Webber.

Dr Webber spoke with Arizona's parents and they said they would see about catching a flight out, but they trusted the staff at Grey Sloan and told Dr Webber to do what they needed to do. Barbara then picked up the phone and immediately called Callie. Callie knew that her former co workers would not give her any information regarding Arizona's condition over the phone. She picked up her phone and called her father.

Callie hung up from her father and called the Robbins back, she hoped it was Barbara that picked up but no such luck as the Colonel picked up. She hadn't spoken with the man since the divorce "Daniel? Um Colonel Sir ?" She stammered. "Yes Callie? Spit it out."

"Daniel...my father is in DC on business, he is sending his private jet to pick you and Barbara up and then will swing by here to get me and Sofia to take us to Seattle, to Arizona. I will email you the details." There was a long pause and he silence was extremely awkward "Thank you Callie" finally replied the Colonel.

Callie finished packing and went to pick Sofia up early from school. She was unsure what to tell her because she herself wasn't exactly sure of Arizona's condition. She decided to just tell her that her Momma was hurt, but wouldn't elaborate.

Callie was extremely grateful that Sofia kept her ex in laws entertained during the fight. She was worried about how they would treat her. She wasn't sure what they knew about the divorce. She needn't have worried as Barbara welcomed her with open arms. Daniel was a little reserved but Sofia had the man laughing and telling stories in record time.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The CT scans confirmed both Owen and Amelia's diagnosis. They decided that Amelia should perform her surgery first and Owen just put Arizona in an external fixation device until she was more stable. After several hours of surgery, Arizona was placed in ICU to be monitored.

There was always a doctor by her side. Meredith was sitting in the room watching the monitors for any change when Eliza walked in. She looked awkwardly at Meredith and said " Is it weird for me to be here? I know we've only been on one date, but I care for her." Meredith replied "I don't think it's weird. Lots of people care about Arizona and are worried about her. She would be grateful that you took the time to visit"

Meredith received a text and excused herself from the room and looks at her phone,

-Meredith, we are landing in Seattle in about a half hour. Sofia is asleep, can I take her to your house?-Callie

Meredith replied -Maggie is at the house, I will let her know that you will be dropping her off. do you need to be picked up from the airport?

-thank you Meredith, dad hired a car service, we should be at the hospital in about an hour. How is she?-Callie

-Stable, take your time, she is still unconscious and will be for a few days.

When they arrived at the hospital they were greeted by Bailey who hugged Callie and Barbara. She updated them on Arizona's condition as she guided them to her room. When they arrived there was a brunette at her bedside that Callie didn't recognize. They walked in the room and Bailey said "Dr Minnick, Arizona's family is here."

Dr Minnick stood up "I'm sorry, I'll give you some space" she bent over and kissed Arizona on the cheek and whispered something that the others couldn't hear.

Callie was not pleased , who was this woman? She didn't know that Arizona was dating anyone. She glared at the woman as she exited the room. Callie looked at Barbara and the Colonel and said "you two go on in, I'll stay out here with Bailey for a while" Barbara turned and said "Callie, you are family. You should come."

"I will in a moment, I'll give you your privacy"

As soon as her ex in laws were out of ear shot, Callie turned on Bailey "Who was that? Why was she all over Arizona?" Bailey looked at Callie and said "Now Torres, don't start any trouble, that was Dr Minnick, she is our new residency director." Callie rolled her eyes and said "So Bailey, can I look at Arizona's chart?" Callie thought she would give it a try, but wasn't expecting the chief to comply so she was completely shocked when Bailey handed it over.

Callie spent several minutes studying it and looked up when she saw the CT of Arizona's hip. She saw Bailey studying her and was shocked when the chief said, "can you fix it?"

Callie's mind reeled. She could fix it, but this was Arizona and did she really want to be in charge of the blonde's medical care? What if something went wrong? She looked Bailey in the eye and that's when she knew. If Callie didn't step up, then there was no one at Grey Sloan who Bailey trusted that could fix it. She told Bailey, "You need to ask the Robbins, but yes. I will do it."

She walked in and couldn't believe how small and fragile Arizona looked. She turned to her in laws and advised them that her father had set them up with suites at his hotel. She told them to go and rest up and she would stay with Arizona overnight. After they left she pulled a chair up right next to the bed, grabbed Arizona's hand and kissed it as the tears started to fall.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Callie woke with a start. She looked around confused before she remembered where she was. She looked at Arizona before she noticed that Meredith was in the room. "What time is it?" Callie asked rubbing her eyes. "It's 2:30" Meredith replied before sitting down next to Callie.

Callie decided it was time to talk to Meredith but, she wanted answers first. She asked Meredith who Dr Minnick was and why she was hanging all over Arizona. Meredith told her that Arizona and Dr Minnick had been talking but they had only been on one date. "Does she make her happy?" Callie whispered.

Meredith sighed "Callie, I think you and Arizona need to talk. But to answer your question, no, I don't think she does. At least not like you did."

Callie started to tell Meredith about her break up with Penny. How she realized that she still had feelings for her ex wife. "She gave up so much for me and I may not have the chance to make it up to her. I wish she would wake up so I could tell her. She had texted me wanting to talk and I ignored it. Why do I do this Meredith?"

Meredith thought for a while and said " I think that the two of you just need to learn to talk to each other. You both assume things without talking it out. You hurt her, I've only just seen how much. It's changed her. She is not the same perky, happy go lucky person. At least not in her personal life. Do you know she hasn't been out with Richard since the custody hearing?" Callie shook her head no. "Callie, she told me that you think she is a slut." Callie interrupted "I never said she is a slut Meredith." Meredith replied "Your lawyer did, and you let her." Callie felt overridden with guilt. She has so much to make up for.

Meredith went on to say "Talking to Dr Minnick was a huge step for her. She was gaining her confidence back. I'm going to ask you to be really sure of your feelings because I don't think Arizona can handle being hurt again."

Callie told Meredith "I'm going to do everything in my power to make it all up to her. I'm not going to hurt her. Even if she doesn't want to be with me, I will make sure she is happy. I have a lot to make up for Mer, I wasn't there for her when she had her miscarriage," this caused Meredith to look up "I didn't know about that, I'm sorry Callie". Callie said "No one did, she is very private. I'm not proud of my behavior towards Arizona during that time. I feel like I pushed her to cheat."

Meredith replied " We all make mistakes. Callie, can I ask what Alex was talking about when he mentioned the last night before your therapy ended?"

Tears returned to Callie... she didn't want to admit to her horrible behavior but knew that she needed to get this off her chest as she said to Meredith "Do you remember our 30 day break?" Meredith nodded. "Well, the night before it ended, I had been drinking...and she's so beautiful...and I missed her so much...and I may have talked her into breaking the no sex rule."

Meredith looked up. "But you walked out of therapy the next day? You ended your marriage. Why would you do that?" Callie responded in tears "I don't know, she scared me. She loved me so much and I didn't think I deserved it. It's horrible, I know. I regret it so much... but at the same time, I cherish the memory of that night."

Meredith got up to leave and said "Callie, you need to be sure, you need to be certain. She deserves better."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The Robbins had arrived at the hospital right at 6 am. They brought coffee and donuts. There had been no change in Arizona's condition overnight.

Callie had spoken to Maggie who was going to drop Sofia off at 8:00, they all agreed that they needed to let Sofia see her Momma, but only briefly. They would explain that Arizona had gotten hurt but was sleeping and needed her rest.

Callie and her ex in laws discussed the hip surgery that was still needed. Callie explained to them that once Amelia clears Arizona, she could repair Arizona's hip. She wanted to make sure that they were okay with her performing the surgery. Barbara held Callie's hand and said "Callie dear, we know you will do everything to help Arizona. We know that she couldn't be in better hands and Arizona would want this too." Callie excused herself to get cleaned up before she went to meet Maggie and pick up Sofia.

When Callie got to the lobby, Sofia ran up to her excitedly "Can I go see Momma now?" Callie pulled the little one close and said "Yes Mija, we can go up. But you need to be very quiet, Momma needs her rest."

When they entered the room, Sofia asked her mother to lift her up. She leaned over and patted Arizona on the cheek and bent down to kiss her and said "Please get better Momma, I miss you so much." The adults were trying to hide their tears when Alex walked in. Alex asked the little one if she wanted to help him unpack the new stickers and coloring books that they had in the peds ward. Sofia jumped at the chance. Callie thanked Alex and asked Sofia to be good.

Amelia came in and performed a neuro exam. She explained to Arizona's parents that she had the blonde in a medically induced coma, and they would reduce the medication later in the day but she wanted to allow for plenty of time for her brain to heal. She would order a CT for later in the day. She advised that she would probably be cleared for her hip surgery the next day, if all went as expected.

Bailey walked in to check on her friend. She felt terrible and blamed herself for the blondes accident. She felt the need to explain what had happened and when she got to the part about Arizona being recruited, Callie interrupted. She didn't understand, Arizona had not mentioned anything to her. She asked Barbara if she knew about it and she admitted that she did know. She told Callie that since she had left with Sofia that there was nothing to keep Arizona in Seattle.

The Colonel had been quiet the entire time and took that moment to excuse himself. He was going to go find Sofia and take her to the park for a while.

Callie felt horrible, she told Barbara that she and Sofia were staying in Seattle and that hopefully when Arizona recovered, she would stay as well. She looked sheepishly at Bailey and told the chief that she was planning on asking her for her job back. Bailey chuckled and said it was about time, and to come see her when Arizona was on the mend and they could discuss it further.

Barbara stopped them and asked Callie about her girlfriend. Bailey took that as her cue and said she would return later to check on Arizona. Callie told Barbara the truth, how she really wanted the relationship with Penny to work but she wasn't Arizona . She stated Penny didn't have the patience to be around a 6 year old full time and she would not keep her daughter in that type of situation. She told her ex mother in law that Sofia was not happy and missed Arizona so much that it was starting to change the little girl. She started crying as she tried to explain how sorry she was and how she would do everything to make it up to Arizona.

Barbara held the brunette and told her that she knew she was a good person and that she was always be part of the family. She stayed in her arms drifting off to sleep while the older blonde held her thinking what she could do to maker her stubborn daughter and daughter in law get back together.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Daniel and Sofia came into the room carrying lunch for everyone, the four ate in mostly silence except for the little one who was talking about her time in the park.

April walked in to check on Arizona and she told Callie that she was finished for the day if she wanted her to take Sofia for the night. Sofia was all excited about seeing baby Harriet.

Sofia asked Callie to lift her up so she could say goodbye to her Momma, she rubbed her cheek and whispered something to the blonde. Callie told Sofia to be good and she would call her before bedtime.

Amelia came in and told them she was taking the blonde for a CT to see if they could wean her off the medication. The Robbins decided to wait in the room, Callie asked them to page her when they were finished as she needed to find Bailey.

She explained to the chief what she wanted to do and Bailey handed over a set of keys. She walked into the lab and started working right away. She was getting lost in her work when her phone went off. She hurried back to the room.

Amelia advised that the swelling was reduced dramatically and they could start to wean the blonde off of the medication that was keeping her asleep. She advised that it would take 5 to 6 hours for her to regain consciousness and suggested they get some rest.

Callie told Barbara and Daniel to go that she would stay. She needed to prepare for the hip surgery. She would call them if anything changed in Arizona's condition.

Meredith came in to check on Arizona and Callie. They were discussing the hip surgery when Dr Minnick came in and said "Dr Torres, I came to let you know that I will be assisting with your hip replacement surgery tomorrow." Callie looked at her in complete bewilderment and half laughed and said "Um no. You will not. I decide who assists and it's not you. Who do you think you are?" Meredith touched Callie on the arm and slowly shook her head.

Dr Minnick told Callie "I am board certified in sports medicine" Callie stood and walked towards her and said "I don't care, you will not be in my OR. Bailey asked me to do this, she didn't ask you, she trusts me, Arizona's parents trust me. You can leave." Meredith stepped in and said "Eliza, you should go." Dr Minnick looked back and forth between the two women and said "I'll go, but Dr Torres, you should know that this will not keep me from Arizona."

Callie was furious she started pacing back and forth at the end of Arizona's bed muttering in Spanish. Meredith had heard about this side of Callie but had never witnessed it. She turned to Meredith and said "Can you believe that woman? Trying to force herself on my wife." And the Spanish started again. Meredith didn't have heart to remind Callie that Arizona was her EX wife. She looked at the blonde and noticed her eyes moving. Meredith had to yell at Callie three times before she got her attention. She pointed to Arizona and said "I'll go get Amelia."

Callie rushed to the bedside and held the blondes hand while rubbing her thumb across Arizona's cheek. Arizona's eyes opened, she squinted and tried to speak. Callie grabbed a cup of water and straw and held it up to the blonde to drink. Arizona looked confused and said "Calliope?" Callie shushed her, kissed her cheek and said " Oh Arizona, you scared me so much." As tears began to fall.

Amelia entered and rushed to the blonde bedside to perform her exam followed by Meredith. Callie stepped back and tried to compose herself. She stepped out the door never taking her eyes off the blonde and called her ex in laws. "Daniel, she's awake."

She walked back in the room and their eyes met and Arizona said "Callie, what are you doing here? Where's Sofia?" Callie wiped the tears that were running down her cheek and she told Arizona that Sofia was with April and that her parents were on the way back from the hotel. "Arizona, you were hurt, you needed me. I had to be here for you."

Meredith asked Arizona if she remembered what happened and Arizona said she remembered falling down the stairs, "Oh God, Bailey must feel awful. Mer, please let her know it's not her fault. It was my stupid leg." Meredith could not believe that at a time like this, Arizona was more concerned about Bailey and her feelings than what she was going through.

Callie took Arizona' s hand and told her "Arizona, when your leg got caught on the step and you fell, it pulled your hip out of the socket. The ball joint was damaged. As soon as Amelia clears you, you will need a hip replacement. You are in a fixation device now to keep it stable. Bailey has asked me to perform that surgery, but Arizona, I want to make sure you are okay with it." Arizona looked at those big brown eyes that she had missed so much and said " Of course Calliope, you are the ortho goddess."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Callie stayed in Arizona's room overnight again, she wanted to be there if Arizona needed anything. She made sure she wasn't in pain. Arizona was confused about the attention but was too tired to question it. She finally told Callie "I know that chair is not comfortable. It's late and I know you are tired, go back to the hotel and get some rest."

Callie was not having it "I'm not leaving you Arizona." "Callie, at least go find an on call room so you can rest, I can see how tired you are." Callie said " I'll compromise, I will ask if we can get a cot in here."

Two interns wheels a cot into the room and they both settled down for the night. Callie turned out the overhead light and grabbed Arizona's hand and kissed it before laying on the cot. They both fell asleep holding hands.

Barbara and Daniel walked into the room and saw Callie laying in a cot next to Arizona. Both sound asleep and holding hands. Barbara saw how relaxed Arizona looked. Daniel took the opportunity to clear his throat causing the brunette to almost fall off the cot. Barbara shot him a 'look' but he didn't care. He felt that since Callie had hurt Arizona she did not deserve to be treated so nicely. He would never be mean to her as she is the mother of his Granddaughter but that didn't mean he had to just act like nothing had happened.

Callie jumped up and folded the cot. She wheeled it to a corner and told the older couple she would leave them time to visit while she went and cleaned up. She kissed Arizona on the forehead and told them she would be back in a couple of hours. She needed to prepare her surgical plan for Arizona's hip.

Barbara sat next to Arizona and stared at her and said "So...? Did you and Callie have a good night, did you talk?" Arizona looked at her mother and shook her head. "She didn't leave my side all night." Daniel grunted at that causing Barbara to send him a look. The older blonde said "Now Daniel..." he said "I know, I know." He turned to his daughter and said" Do you need anything?" Arizona answered that she would really

like to see Sofia. Daniel said he would go check about bringing her to the hospital.

Barbara and Arizona were talking when there was a knock at the door. In walked Dr Minnick. Arizona smiled and greeted the brunette. She introduced the two women and the three had a nice talk.

They were laughing when Daniel walked in holding his granddaughter. Arizona teared up as the little girl reached for her Momma. Daniel gently laid the little one next to her and Arizona hugged her daughter as tears just flowed. "I missed you so much Peanut. You have grown so much." Sofia looked at her and said "I'm staying here Momma, I'm not going back to New York. Mommy and I are moving back, you have to get better so we can go to the park, and the zoo and the aquarium." Arizona looked at her parents and asked if it was true, were they staying?

They confirmed it and Arizona didn't know how to respond. She wiped her tears and remembered Eliza sitting in the back of the room. She introduced her father and Sofia before Eliza had to leave. Eliza kissed Arizona on the cheek and said her round of goodbyes. Eliza and Meredith passed each other, one entering the room as the other left. Meredith said hello to Arizona and her family and told her she was there to take her for a CT before her surgery.

As she was pushing Arizona's bed she asked her how she was handling both Callie and Eliza. Meredith told Arizona about the argument that the two had about her upcoming hip surgery and Arizona could not believe what was happening. She told Meredith that she didn't understand. That Sofia had said they were back for good. She didn't know what that meant, was Penny coming back after her grant? She felt guilty for her feelings that she was having. Callie was being so supportive and attentive. She asked her friend "Meredith, what is happening." She looked at her friend and told her, "You don't worry about any of that now. You worry about getting better. Okay? And you remember that I am here and I am not going to let them upset you."

Callie entered the room and advised Arizona and her parents that the CT looked good. But she did tell them that due to her residual limb, the surgery was not going to be as standard as it would for someone with two full limbs. "Arizona, we had to find a replacement joint that could withstand the added pressure that having a prosthetic limb would cause. I also want you to know that you will probably be getting some of my famous homemade cartilage." She looked into those bright blue eyes and said " I promise, I will do my best and we will get you up and around in no time." Arizona smiled and said "let's do this."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Callie and Meredith were working on Arizona when Callie glanced up into the gallery saw Dr Minnick and she started to mumble in Spanish causing Meredith to look up at Callie and ask what was wrong. She didn't see anything going on with the hip replacement that would cause Callie distress. Callie looked back up at Dr Minnick and told Meredith "Boy, she does not give up? Does she?" Meredith then realized that Callie was jealous. "Callie, lets worry about Eliza later. We need to worry about Arizona now. She deserves that much." Callie agreed and they went back to work.

After the surgery Callie and Meredith talked to Barbara and Daniel about the success of the surgery. Callie told them both that although Arizona had a long road ahead of her, she was doing remarkably well. There would be therapy and unfortunately Arizona needed a new prosthetic as her old one had been damaged in the fall.

Daniel stated Arizona was strong and would get through this just like she had every other obstacle that had been thrown at her in the past. Callie couldn't help but wonder if that was a dig aimed at her. Callie advised the older couple that Arizona would be under sedation for the rest of the night to limit her mobility and suggested they take Sofia to dinner and head back to the hotel to rest. Meredith agreed and let them know they would contact them if anything changed.

Meredith made Callie go to an on call room, "You are exhausted and you need to rest. I will stay with her." Callie agreed to it, she was exhausted and the added stress of performing surgery on her ex wife had drained her. Meredith settled in the chair next to the blonde's bed and began working on updating her charts.

After several hours Arizona started to stir. Meredith poured her some water and held the straw to her lips. She told Arizona that the surgery went very well and she sent everyone away so the blonde could rest. Meredith handed Arizona the pain pump and told her to push the button as she needed it. Arizona thanked Meredith and pushed the button and almost immediately fell back asleep.

Callie woke from her nap and took a shower in the attendings lounge and walked down to the prosthetic lab. She wanted to discuss her robotic limb with Arizona's prosthetist. She had worked with the man before when she was working with her wounded warrior project. They both discussed a design for Arizona's new leg. As soon as the swelling from the surgery went down, Arizona could be fitted for a new leg and Callie wanted it to be the best and newest design. He stated he would prepare several of their designs to present to Arizona. Callie thanked him and let him know that she was excited to work with him again.

As she left the lab she was waiting on the elevators and when the door opened she was not happy to see Dr Minnick standing there. They greeted each other as professionals but the tension was obvious. "Dr Torres, how was your surgery? Any complications?" Callie looked at the other woman and smugly stated "Well, since you were in the gallery the whole time, I think you know how it went. I'm a very good surgeon, actually, I'm the best surgeon that she could have for this, I'm a rock star." The doors opened and Dr Minnick exited and turned around and said "Yes you are a great surgeon Dr Torres, just not a very good wife." As the doors closed Callie could feel the heat of her anger as it rose up her chest. The nerve of that woman. She didn't know anything about her or her life. She was sure that Arizona didn't tell her anything, she was too private a person.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

After several days Arizona was feeling much better. She was quite restless. Callie brought in a wheelchair and took her ex wife for a walk as it wasn't raining. Arizona decided it was a good time to approach her ex about some questions she had. "So Sofia says you and her are staying in Seattle?" Callie replied that they were. She spoke to Sofia's old school and she was going to start back on Monday. She told the blonde that she had been looking for a place but wasn't having much luck in finding something that was close to the hospital that was big enough.

Arizona was really quiet and barely whispered to her ex wife "Callie you didn't have to stay because of me. I have a people here that will help me. I mean Penny probably isn't too happy with all this. You didn't have to drop everything for your ex wife." Callie let her ramble for a while and then stopped her. "Hey, I came here because you were hurt. You needed me. I will always be here for you. Penny is not a factor in this."

Blue eyes looked up and said "What do you mean she isn't a factor? She's your girlfriend. I'm your ex wife. She is a factor."

"Arizona, I um... broke up with her." Callie said quietly. "Calliope...please tell me it wasn't because of me. Because of this." She said pointing to her leg. "No, Arizona it had actually happened a few days before your accident and I was trying to find away to tell you...to come back here and apologize..."She stopped and Arizona was quiet for several moments while blue eyes met brown and Arizona said "I think I would like to go back to my room now."

Callie wheeled Arizona back to her room and helped her get back in bed. She tried to talk to Arizona and the blonde interrupted and said "Callie, I'm really tired right now, can you just leave now so I can rest?" Callie looked into those blue eyes and was unsure of what she was seeing. She used to be able to tell what was going on in her ex's head just by looking into those eyes. She said "Okay, just um...call me if you need me."

As soon as Callie left the room, the tears started. She couldn't stop them. She couldn't control all the anger she was feeling right now. She was angry at Callie for putting them in this situation. She was angry that Callie followed her girlfriend across the country on an impulse. She was angry that she was forced to fight for custody of their daughter. She was angry that Callie's lawyer made her look like a bad Mom in court. She was angry at herself for giving her daughter up to make Callie happy. She was angry that Callie was back right when she was ready to move on with Eliza.

Meredith went to visit her friend before she left for the day and she noticed Arizona had been crying. She asked what was wrong and if Arizona was in pain. She picked up a tablet to see when the last pain meds were administered and Arizona told her that no she wasn't in pain, at least not that kind of pain. She asked Meredith if she knew that Callie had broken up with Penny. Meredith replied that she knew. Arizona told Meredith that she was so overcome with anger right now. It's like they went through all that for nothing and now when she had a chance to move on with someone else, Callie was ruining it.

Meredith told the blonde, she's not ruining it. If you want to move on, Callie being here shouldn't stop it. Arizona told Meredith, it's easier to move on when she wasn't here, when I didn't have a chance to be with her. Meredith told her "you need to decide who you want to be with." She told her friend to get some rest and she would return tomorrow with Sofia. She was having the little one over for a sleepover with Zola. Arizona asked her to have the little girl call her before bed and Meredith promised she would.

The next morning Bailey entered Arizona's room to check on her friends progress "Arizona, is there anything you need?" Arizona replied that she would really like to take a shower. Bailey advised her friend that she didn't think that would be possible but they could arrange for a sponge bath. "Ooh I volunteer" came from the doorway as Dr Minnick walked in. Bailey looked at the woman in disgust and said "No, no nastiness is going to go on in my hospital. You keep your hands to yourself." Eliza looked at Arizona and asked "Does she have a problem with lesbians?" Arizona just laughed and said no she just has a problem with other people's sex lives.

Eliza handed Arizona a cup of coffee and held up a bag that contained a donut with pink icing and sprinkles. Arizona practically jumped up and down as she took the donut from Eliza. "Thank you for this, I really needed it."

At that moment, in walked Callie with a bag in hand. "Oh, you already have breakfast. I guess you won't need this then?" "Oh I need that." replied the blonde as she took the donut from her ex wife. Callie chuckled and shook her head at the blonde. " I...uh, came to take you down for your fitting." Eliza interrupted and said "I can take her down"

Seeing the look on Callie's face, Bailey intervened and said "Dr Minnick, I think you have other places to be. A job to do?" Callie was extremely grateful to her old friend and sent an appreciative look her way. Eliza took that moment to kiss Arizona on the lips and said, "I will be by later and we can see about that sponge bath." She winked as she walked away. Arizona was slightly embarrassed at this and she couldn't help but notice the hurt look on Callie's face.

The fitting went well and hopefully by the next day Arizona would have a new leg so she could begin her therapy on her hip. As Callie was wheeling Arizona back to her room the blonde began scratching her head and groaned. Callie asked her what was wrong and she replied that she would really like to take a shower. Callie said let me check your incision and if it looks good we can make that happen.

She informed Arizona that it looked good and she didn't see why the blonde could not take a shower. "I could help you or we can wait for your Mom, or... I could even go get Dr Minnick to help you. If that's what you want." Arizona could not help but feel surprised at that last comment. She saw nothing but sincerity in those big brown eyes and felt overcome with an emotion that she could not quite describe. "You don't mind helping me?" She asked and Callie replied with a smile " I would like nothing more."

She helped the blonde into the bathroom and Callie turned her back while the blonde undressed. She didn't want her to become uncomfortable. She wanted to be respectful of the blonde. When she was situated on the shower chair Callie grabbed the shampoo and began washing and messaging the blondes hair. Arizona moaned and said "that feels so good." Callie smiled and rinsed her hair. She left Arizona to wash her body while she went back to the room to get some of the clothes that Barbara had brought from the blondes house. She chose yoga pants and smirked when she found a Miami Heat shirt that used to be hers. She wondered if Barbara brought that one on purpose.

She handed Arizona a towel to dry off. She pretended not to notice the blonde and how beautiful her body is. She helped Arizona get dressed and went back into the bathroom to clean up the mess they had made when Eliza walked into the room "I'm here for your sponge bath." Wiggling her eyebrows suggestively as Callie walked out of the bathroom asking "Arizona, do you want me to braid your hair?" The two brunettes just stared at each other. "Oh Eliza... actually, Callie helped me take a shower." Arizona said.

Callie finally broke the silence and told Arizona that she was just going to leave. She had some work to do. She reminded Arizona that Meredith would be bringing Sofia in after lunch as she left the room.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Callie was in her lab working away when there was a knock at the door. She looked up as Barbara walked in carrying lunch and said, I figured you could use a break. Callie thanked the older woman as they sat down to eat. They discussed everything but the obvious. Callie informed her ex mother in law that she had finally the perfect place to live and with the help of her father she hoped to get the house soon. Barbara finally said "Callie, what are you doing to get Arizona back?" Callie choked on her drink and took a few seconds to get her catch her breath and said she wasn't sure Arizona wanted her back. Barbara asked if she was talking about Eliza and Callie said yes that if she makes Arizona happy then Arizona should be with her. Barbara pulled Callie into a hug and said, "She isn't you and Arizona isn't going to be happy with her, even if she doesn't know it yet."

Sofia came bouncing into the room. Meredith laughed at how much the little one acted so much like Arizona. Meredith gently lifted the little one into her Momma's arms and left as her shift was about to start. Sofia told her Momma that her Mommy may have bought a house and she gets to pick the colors of her bedroom and asked her Momma if she would help her. Arizona not wanting to overstep any boundaries told Sofia that her Mommy should help since it was her house and Sofia said no way, it would be like sleeping in a bat cave if she let her other mother choose. This caused Arizona to laugh out loud as she remembered having the same conversation with Callie years and years ago.

Barbara and Callie were walking back into Arizona's room when they heard the two laughing. Callie stopped at the doorway as the sight truly took her breath away. Her whole world was right in front of her and she could not remember a more beautiful sight. Barbara noticed her hesitation and whispered to her to go in and enjoy her family. Callie walked in and asked what was so funny and they explained their conversation about wall color and Callie defended her taste saying no one wants to live in an Easter basket. The other two promptly replied in unison "We do." Causing all to laugh. Callie and Arizona's eyes met as the little one grabbed both of her mothers hands and said "this is fun. We need to do this more."

Barbara sat and watched the three interact and knew her daughter and ex daughter in law were stubborn women and she wished they could see themselves right now.

Eliza walked by Arizona's room and could hear the laughter. She paused and watched the scene in front of her. About that time Daniel walked up next to her and looked in the room and said to the brunette, "that's how it used to be when things were good."

Eliza stared at the blonde and the way her dimples popped and her eyes sparkled and said "she deserves to be that happy again." As she walked away.

Callie needed to return to the lab, she had some last minute touch ups to do. Daniel said he would take Sofia for dinner and playtime before returning to pick up his wife. He knew that the mother and daughter needed time to talk. Barbara sat next to Arizona and they chatted about how big Sofia was getting and Arizona meekly told her Mother that she needed help.

Barbara gave her daughter her full attention and waited for her daughter to continue. Arizona told her mother that she was confused. She had these feelings that wouldn't go away. Barbara wanted to know what kind of feelings? For Callie she responded, the older woman sighed and asked why she wanted them to go away? That stumped Arizona, she didn't know how to answer that.

Barbara said to her daughter "I know that you and Callie have had your share of bad times, but can you remember the good ones as well? I see the way you two look at each other, I also see the way you two tip toe around each other. I can't pretend to understand everything the two of you have been through, but you two share a connection. You always have, and you probably always will. You can ignore it and move on or you can decide to stick around and make it work. It's hard being in a relationship, keeping someone else happy is work. I think you and Callie are finally at a point in your lives where you both know that. You can't take away all the hurt you've caused each other in the past, you can only promise yourselves not to repeat that behavior."

"But what about Eliza?" Arizona asked. Barbara looked her daughter in those big blue eyes and asked "Do you love her? Um... when you two have sex, is there a connection?" Arizona blushed and said "Mom! Yuck. I don't want to discuss my sex life with you...and uh, we uh, we haven't." Barbara laughed and said "Well why not?" "Because it's still new Mom, I don't sleep around like that anymore. God I can't believe I am having this discussion with you." Arizona groaned. "Arizona, all new relationships are fun and exciting and they make your heart skip a beat and you feel the butterflies in your stomach. The thing about new relationships is they become old relationships really quick. You and Callie share a daughter, you are always going to be a part of each other's lives. If you think you can ignore your feelings and just be co-parents for the rest of your life, then by all means do that. But is that fair to Sofia? If you and Callie both still love each and you just give up on that love, that little girl will be robbed of her chance to live happily with both her moms." Arizona asked "Mom, Do you think she still loves me?"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Meredith came in to check on her friend and told her tomorrow is the big day. Arizona was confused and asked her what she was talking about. She said you get the new leg, the one Callie has been working on non stop. Arizona told Meredith that she didn't know what she was talking about. Meredith told her that Callie designed a new robotic leg just for her. The blonde had no idea. Meredith told her that Callie said she wanted to make sure that Arizona had the best. She wanted to make everything easier for Arizona.

Meredith told her friend "I think Callie has changed." Arizona responded "I've noticed it too. I just...I'm scared Meredith. She hurt me, hell we hurt each other." Meredith studied her friend for a moment and asked her "Do you remember when you were happy with Callie? When everything was right?" Arizona replied that she remembered. Meredith said "I remember when everything was right with Derek, when we were truly happy. I would do anything for another chance at that. You have that Arizona, take it."

Callie was in her lab pacing and muttering in Spanish as there was a knock at the door and in walked Eliza. Callie saw who it was and said "I don't have time for this. Can you please leave?" Eliza said "I'm not here to start any trouble Dr Torres, I had heard what you were doing in here and I just wanted to see how it was going."

Callie ran her hands through her hair and said "it's not going. I've reached a point that I can't get past and I don't have time for this, it has to be finished by tomorrow."

Eliza told Callie to talk her through it. Callie looked confused and Eliza elaborated and said when I reach a stumbling block, if I talk it out loud sometimes I hear what is holding me back. So Callie started talking her through it, Eliza asked a question here or there and Callie stopped. That was the solution, she and Eliza both turned to the project on the table and Callie made the necessary modifications and it worked. It was now doing what it was designed to do. Callie looked at Eliza and thanked her. Eliza said, anything for Arizona and walked out. Callie stared at the empty doorway and said, yes anything for Arizona.

Callie called her Dad and checked on the progress of the house. She only had about 2 weeks before it needed to be ready if her plan was going to work. He assured her that everything was going as planned. He asked about Arizona and Sofia and after a few minutes he told her he would makes sure they were on schedule.

Callie showed up bright and early to Arizona's room and whispered wake up in the blondes ear. Arizona groaned and said "Callie you know there is only one reason I'll get up this early and we both know that can't happen here." Callie looked surprised and said "Is that an option?" and wiggled her eyebrows at the blonde who then started blushing furiously. "Why are you here so early? And more importantly did you wake me so early?" Callie replied "Arizona, I'm excited. Today you try out your new leg and your new hip." Arizona said "Okay well couldn't it be at a more decent hour? It's barely 6."

Callie told the blonde "Well, I remembered how self conscious you were when you you practiced with your leg before and I thought maybe you didn't want prying eyes watching"

Arizona was touched that Callie thought of that and she thanked her. Callie wheeled her down to the prosthetic lab and unlocked the door. She helped Arizona up to a table and went to retrieve Arizona's new and improved leg. She explained to her hat although this was a new leg, she had been working on the design for years. It was lightweight and moved in a smoother manner than her older leg. She explained to Arizona as she put the leg on that she did just have a hip replacement and wouldn't be able to just get up and go. Arizona they were both ready Callie helped her move to the parallel bars. Callie told her, don't get discouraged. You will probably only be able to take 2 or 3 steps. Arizona put her weight down on the new leg for first time. There was some stiffness but not much pain. She lifted her leg and almost lost her balance. Callie said this is from the leg being lighter. For her to go slower and she did. She took another step and looked up and smiled at Callie. She took another step, and another, and another finally Callie stopped her, she didn't want her to over do it. Arizona reached out and hugged Callie. They held each other for a while and Callie pulled back and said you keep this up and you will be home in no time. She let the blonde take a few more steps and then told her they should get back so she could rest.

Callie helped her get back into her bed. She loved moments like this because it allowed her to put her arms around the blonde. She loved the way Arizona smelled.

She didn't want to come across as creepy so she didn't linger. She told Arizona how proud she was of her and the progress she made this morning. Arizona just smiled and showed off her hose dimples.

They were having a good moment Callie thought and in walked Eliza ruining it. "Arizona, I brought you breakfast." She said holding a box up of donuts. Callie took her that moment to excuse herself from the room. As she walked away dejected she accidentally ran into Daniel. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Callie stated and Daniel saw the look in her eyes and could tell the brunette was close to tears. "What's wrong is Arizona okay?" He asked. Callie replied " No... I mean yes Arizona is fine. So is Eliza Minnick, apparently."

Daniel decided that he thought the brunette had suffered enough. He knew that she had caused his daughter pain but he knew his daughter well enough to know that it wasn't all one sided. "Callie?" He asked "Do you know that Dr Minnick has only been here for about 2 months?" Callie shook her head no. "Do you know that she is only here on a 18 month contract?" Callie looked up at that. "They've only had one date Callie, you have a child together. I know my daughter, Callie. I see the way she looks at you. Don't give up." He patted her shoulder as he turned and entered Arizona's room.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Arizona's mobility improved every day. Amelia cleared her neurologically and if she continued to improve she would be able to be discharged in a day or two. She really didn't want to spend Thanksgiving in the hospital.

Meredith and Callie were discussing Arizona's discharge and Thanksgiving. Meredith told her the original plan was to have it at her house with Maggie cooking. Callie told Meredith her plan. She had Barbara and Daniel on board and wanted to know if she could count on Meredith as well. Meredith agreed.

Callie walked up to Arizona's room and Dr Minnick was inside. They were discussing something that made Arizona laugh. Callie loved that sound. Arizona noticed Callie standing outside her room and waived her in. The blonde reached for her hand and said "Callie, I rocked my therapy today. Maybe I can go home soon?"

Callie smiled at her and said "That's what I was coming in to tell you, I think tomorrow is the day." Arizona squealed and pulled Callie down into a hug "Thank you, Thank you, thank you! I really didn't want to spend Thanksgiving in the hospital." Arizona released Callie from her hug and kissed her right on the lips. Callie was in shock but quickly recovered and put her hand up to the blondes neck and pulled her in for a deeper kiss. When the kiss broke, Callie rested her forehead against the blondes and said "Wow, I wish I had more good news to tell you." Arizona giggled and said "Me too."

It was then that they remembered that they weren't alone. Arizona looked up and said "Oh Eliza, I am so sorry." Eliza smiled and said "Don't worry about it Arizona. It is totally understandable. I'll just leave you two alone."

Callie looked down and could tell that Arizona felt bad and she said "Arizona I am so sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen. I didn't want to interfere in your relationship. I mean, I enjoyed it and I'm glad it happened and I want it to happen again but... I'm sorry..." Arizona looked at the sincerity in the brunette's eyes and said "Calliope, I kissed you. I wanted it to happen. Eliza and I aren't in a relationship. We flirted and we went on one date. We had a talk, its okay."

The next day, Barbara and Daniel were in Arizona's room waiting to be discharged. Daniel had already loaded up the car with the help of an intern. Meredith walked in with a wheelchair and waving papers. "Who's ready to go home?"

Arizona asked "Where's Callie? Isn't she coming?" Meredith told she he blonde "No, she couldn't be here, she signed your papers earlier though. You are good to go."

She wheeled her friend out and there was a parade of people saying goodbye.

She stood up from the wheelchair and Meredith walked her to the car and helped her in the back seat. Meredith hugged her friend told Arizona to call her if she needed anything.

As Daniel drove, Arizona was distracted. She didn't understand why Callie wasn't at the hospital. Did she not want to see the blonde? Had she said or done anything to make Callie want to stay away?

Daniel pulled into the driveway and Arizona looked up and said "Dad, what are you doing? I don't live here. I haven't since the divorce. We sold this house. You've been to my new place."

Right at that time the front door opened and Callie and Sofia walked out. Arizona said" I don't understand? What are we doing here?" Callie walked out and said "Arizona, I hope you don't mind. I told your parents to bring you here, your place has steps and I figured it would be easier if you were here where I could take care of you." She looked nervously at he blonde. "Callie, I don't understand how do you have this place? We sold it." "We did, and when I moved back and couldn't find a place, my Dad stepped in and bought this place for me. I know how much you loved this house..." she nervously bit her lip the longer the blonde was silent the more unsure she was of her decision.

Sofia hugged her Momma and said "I am so glad you are home." The blonde smiled and said "Me too Peanut, me too."

The End


	22. Epilogue

Callie walked into the house and dropped her purse on the side table by the door and walked into living room and kissed her wife on the forehead. "How is my little squirt today? She asked rubbing her hand through the blonde peach fuzz on the infants head in her wife's arms. "Callie, I wish you wouldn't call him squirt." Said Arizona. "But you still call Sofia 'Peanut'" argued the brunette "Because that's how big she was when we first saw her on the ultrasound." Callie smirked and said "well he was just a squirt the first time I saw him." "Okay fine" said Arizona, "but you are the one that is going explain that to Sofia. I already had to explain to her that her baby brother did not have an acorn in his diaper" Callie chuckled at that taking the infant from her wife's arms saying "Not an acorn but a mighty oak."

Arizona could not believe that she was here with her now wife and their new baby boy. This last year after her accident had been a whirlwind. They have never fought so much or loved so hard. Her mother was right, relationships were work, forgiveness was work, making someone else happy was work. She was certain that there were times that they would not make it through this. But once they decided that their relationship was what they both wanted and giving up was an not option, it all started to fall into place. It was hard, but the blonde had never been happier. She had realized that her issues with her leg were part of what started the end of their relationship and then an accident caused by the same leg was what had brought them back together.


End file.
